Ashling Beldrac
'History' Ashling was born on January 9 in a small cabin near a lake. She was loved very much, and spent her time climbing trees and exploring the forest like a normal girl. One day, however, when Ashling was seven, a terrible fire set to their humble home. She called out for her mother and eventually her father came and rescued her. She found her mother had been badly injuried in the fire, and was struck with depression. She went along with her now determined father to a strange government science agency to see if her mother could be healed. They had demanded a very large sum of money, in which her father paid without hesitation. They soon found ou this agency was not working with th government, and they kidnapped Ashling soon after. She was only nine years old, and was being tested as a guinea pig for their experiments. One serium changed her completely. They forced her father to take the same serum or they would kill her. He did and they both grew supernatural powers. Since she was small and innocent, her powers were good and powerful, having the ability over sand. But her father, wanting revenge for what the agency had done, drank the serum and grew the ability of superman, except in a very dark way. Injustice League and Later Soon after the expiriment, her father was driven mad, becoming the supervillain Kryptonite and reforming the Injustice League. Forcing her into the league, her father acted as leader for several years. When she came into contact with the Justice Agents and was almost willed to their side, she was severely punished by her father, and nearly left the league after he was posessed by the alien powers of the Black Lantern ring. However, before she got the chance to do this, her father was struck down in combat by the famous Double A agents, Atlantis and Alaska. At this point, she ran as far as possible from the HQ, up to the police where she claimed her parents had been killed by the league and she was now orphaned. Sent to several psychiatrists, she was diagnosed with amnesia (which she had staged) and was decided simply to be sent in with some foster parents in Happy Harbor. Here, she went to live with Paul and Maranda Collins, a quaint and happy family who worked as lawyers. Legally changing her name to Collins and going by the nickname of Ash so to not be noticed, she enrolled in Happy Harbor High School, unknowingly alongside various members of Young Justice. Though she currently is not allied with either the heroes or the villains, she is sure that as soon as they disect her true identity, the other powered members of her school will force her to choose, a choice she is not sure how to make. 'Powers/Abilities' Sand Manipulation - ability to create sand from no source (but it is generally stronger with a large source nearby). Can create sand storms and a giant sand monster that destroys enemies. Can melt herself down into sand and slither like a snake. Can make her hair turn to sand and use it as a long whip. She can also blast sand darts and beams that are very deadly. 'Appearance' Ashling has very long bleach blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and fair olive skin. She prefers her hair flowing down around her shoulders. She wears casual clothing, usually the colors white or pink. Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Harenkinesis Category:American Category:Female Category:Fifteen Category:Unaffiliated Category:Great Expectations